Your Song
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Hermione contemplaba embelesada la coordinación perfecta y elegante de la chica que acompañaba su canción, sus ojos azules brillaban apasionadamente mientras se colocaba de puntillas y su cuerpo danzaba con suavidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a CeciS_ierra, una de mis seguidoras en Twitter. Basado en la canción de Ellie Goulding – Your Song. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulos: (1/2)**

**~x~**

**Your Song**

El timbre de entrada resonó por todo el instituto, los pasos apresurados la condujeron a través de los largos corredores. Sus intentos por mantener sus rizos rebeldes en su lugar fracasaron, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, terminaban saliéndose de su lugar.

La mochila en el hombro derecho de la joven se deslizo fuera de él provocando que se detuviera bruscamente. Hermione resoplo con disgusto maldiciendo mentalmente su despertador. Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, si tan solo la noche anterior no se hubiera desvelado estudiando… Quizás no estaría en esa situación.

Sin embargo cuando la castaña emprendió su camino nuevamente, su mirada no veía hacia el frente, sino las hojas desgastadas en sus manos. El examen de música esperaba por ella y temía olvidar aquella partitura de pieza clásica, no podía permitirse el lujo de reprobar o salir con calificaciones bajas, sino su beca para estudiar en el conservatorio terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El golpe inesperado contra algo fuerte la aturdió por un momento, parpadeo varias veces para detener el movimiento giratorio a su alrededor. De sus labios escapo un quejido que fue acompañado por otro, pero este sonaba más suave. Hermione alzo su vista del mármol impecable y se dirigió con vergüenza hacia la persona con la que había chocado.

Sus disculpas murieron en sus labios al contemplar el rostro agraciado de Fleur Delacour. La hermosa y popular bailarina de la academia. El cabello rubio de la joven se encontraba atado en una cebolla perfecta, mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un leotardo color negro.

Hermione logro reaccionar al sentir la mirada penetrante de la chica, y sin importar el pequeño rastro de mareo, se puso de pie con torpeza y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención. –Dijo en voz baja con vacilación.

La rubia se limito a asentir sin dejar de observarla, si era sincera consigo misma ella también caminaba distraída. Su mano se extendió con elegancia hacia arriba con un sutil movimiento, la joven de rizos parecía desconcertada por un momento pero la ayudo a levantarse con cuidado.

-Es mejor que la próxima vez seas más atenta a tu alrededor. –Espeto fríamente con su rostro inexpresivo.

La castaña asintió con nerviosismo al escuchar el tono gélido de Fleur. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus manos se entrelazaron, pero intento ocultarlo bajando su rostro. Sin decir una palabra más, la bailarina comenzó alejarse sin dirigir una mirada hacia ella. Hermione exhalo pesadamente cuando noto que estaba conteniendo la respiración, su día no podía empezar de mejor manera, no podía. Era gracioso ese sentimiento de ansiedad que estaba experimentando, no todos los días se encontraba con su musa, y haría lo que fuera porque de nuevo ocurriera.

Con ese pensamiento reanudo su camino hacia el aula de música, rogando que el profesor Alastor se apiadara de ella.

**~x~**

-Quieres repetirme una vez más lo que te sucedió esta mañana. –Ordeno Harry con cierta incredulidad.

Hermione gruño con desesperación y apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos marrones vagaron alrededor del jardín por un momento antes de observar el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Fleur y yo tropezamos. No fue nada genial si la primera impresión es importante.

-Pero la viste, la tocaste. –Exclamo el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa divertida.- Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

-Si las miradas mataran, no estarías hablando conmigo. –Respondió la castaña con un dejo de frustración.- No entiendo porque tuvo que ser precisamente este día y de esa forma.

Harry contemplo el rostro angustiado de su amiga y suspiro con lastima.

-La verdad, lo único que puedo decirte, es que nada sucede por casualidad.

-En ese caso Fleur estaba destinada a odiarme. –Replico la chica con obstinación.

Una pequeña risa emano de su amigo mientras sacudía su cabeza, Hermione podía ser tan dramática cuando se lo proponía. La castaña por un momento se tenso al escucharlo, pero segundos después una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios, tal vez Harry tenia razón y existía un motivo por el cual tropezó con Fleur. Guardaba la esperanza de que así fuera, de lo contrario ella no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo.

**~x~**

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la academia, cierta rubia reía a carcajadas con sus amigos. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmesí y sus ojos azules brillaban traviesamente.

-Ya te lo dije, Pansy, esa chica era tan torpe.

Su compañera sonrió al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que alguien así puede estudiar aquí? –Exclamo la bailarina de pelo negro con crueldad.

Fleur se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. No tenia caso recordar el rostro de la chica con la que había tropezado. Si tuviera dinero y popularidad sabría su nombre, pero a juzgar por su aspecto podía decir que no tenía algo de ambas.

-La señorita Mcgonagall ha planeado una sorpresa para nosotros. –Susurro en voz baja para no atraer la atención de los demás. Pansy le observo desconcertada provocando que la rubia rodara sus ojos.- Me lo ha dicho.

-¿Te dio alguna pista? –Pregunto su compañera con intriga.

-Ninguna, pero dijo que es la primera vez que se hace algo así.

Pansy asintió en comprensión y entrelazo su mano con la rubia, juntas entraron al estudio donde la profesora de Ballet esperaba por ellas y los demás.

-Buenas tardes alumnos. Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.

Fleur intercambio una mirada satisfecha con Pansy antes de escuchar algo que nunca imaginaron.

**~x~**

Hermione ahogo un grito al escuchar las palabras del maestro, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el bolígrafo sobre su cuaderno de apuntes.

-Ambas carreras trabajaran unidas, en equipo, como una familia. –Exclamo el hombre ignorando los quejidos de sus alumnos.- La academia jamás había hecho algo parecido, ni siquiera en los recitales de danza que organiza. Ellos argumentaban que ustedes no eran capaces de estar a la altura, pero después dos horas finalmente se rindieron y aceptaron.

-Profesor, no debió hacerlo. Quizás ellos tenían razón –Dijo Dean.

-Nadie tiene razón si nunca lo han intentado, además servirá para que algunos de ustedes pierdan el miedo. –Explico el hombre mirando a Hermione.- Señorita Granger, su habilidad con el piano ha logrado convencer a los directivos, ellos quieren que sea la pianista del evento. ¿Aceptara serlo?

La castaña palideció al escuchar las palabras del profesor y trago saliva con nerviosismo. Sus compañeros la observaban esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que recibieron fue un cabeceo positivo.

-Perfecto, nos pondremos de acuerdo al final de clase.

Harry golpeo traviesamente el hombro de la su amiga para aliviar la tensión, pero Hermione parecía a punto de desmayarse. Después de la pequeña noticia y toda una hora con la tensión en sus hombros, la castaña se puso de pie para hablar con el profesor. Los ojos azules del hombre le miraron con simpatía mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

-Hermione, se que estas sorprendida por el compromiso que han dejado en tus manos, pero tienes las cualidades necesarias para demostrar lo equivocados que están.

-Señor, con todo respeto… no creo que yo sea la indicada.

El profesor Alastor sonrió y observo fijamente el rostro de su alumna.

-Tú no eres de esos que pueden esconderse fácilmente. Tu talento siempre te descubrirá y no puedes evitarlo.

La castaña asintió con vacilación al mismo tiempo que retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo. Una pregunta moría por escapar de sus labios, pero los mantuvo cerrados con firmeza.

-Mañana por la tarde iras con la señorita Mcgonagall, ella te entregara la lista de canciones que tocaras.

Hermione suspiro lentamente sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba, eso significaba que visitaría la academia de danza donde Fleur estudiaba.

**~x~**

-Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. –La voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta se escuchaba con claridad.

La castaña apretó sus manos con nerviosismo sin atreverse a interrumpir la clase de ballet. Justo en ese momento la música se detuvo y una ola de suspiros se hizo escuchar.

-Tomen cinco minutos de descanso.

Hermione tomo aquellas palabras como señal para tocar, rogaba que detrás de aquella puerta no se encontrara Fleur. ¿Qué pensaría al verla de nuevo? Quizás la odiaba por el amargo momento del día anterior. La joven contuvo su respiración al notar que la puerta lentamente se corría y frente a ella aparecía una mujer de pelo gris.

-¿Señorita Granger? –Pregunto extendiendo su mano derecha. La castaña asintió imitando el gesto educado.- Soy la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Es un placer. –Murmuro Hermione con timidez.

El sonido de voces se escuchaba en aquella aula cubierta de espejos, las bailarinas se encontraban en el otro extremo, unidas en un semicírculo, muy atentas a lo que ocurría.

-Pase por favor, tengo la lista de las canciones que interpretaran.

La mujer parecía ignorar la notoria incomodidad de la chica y le indico que la siguiera con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Hermione entro en aquella aula con mirada en suelo, sin atreverse a mirar hacia las chicas que descaradamente la observaban. Las manos de la castaña se retorcían con nerviosismo, consiente del análisis critico que aquellas jóvenes hacían de su aspecto.

Lo mejor que había podido encontrar en el armario fue un par de zapatos negros algo tallados, un pantalón del mismo color y una blusa de seda color rosa que su madre le había regalado hace un año. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la profesora le entrego una hoja blanca con una fina caligrafía.

-Son nueve piezas clásicas, pero aun nos falta una para el acto final. –Explico la profesora mirándole sobre sus lentillas.- Usted podría ayudarnos.

Hermione asintió y dio un rápido vistazo a la hoja entre sus manos.

-Algo de Rimsky Korsakov podría ser el acto final.

La mujer sonrió ante la elección pero sacudió su cabeza con delicadeza.

-Me gustaría que el final fuera original, algo que nadie haya escuchado, algo moderno y cargado de sentimiento. –Espeto la mujer con cierta emoción.- Algo de su propia creación.

-Quiere decir….

-Sería fantástico que usted compusiera algo para cerrar con broche de oro.

El rostro de Hermione palideció como si el aire hubiera sido expulsado de sus pulmones, sus manos temblaron un poco y la sensación de calor invadió su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento recorrió por completo su cuerpo al sostener la mirada ilusionada de la mujer.

-¿Estaríamos hablando de un solo? –Pregunto con cierta vacilación.

-Así es, Fleur será quien cerrara el recital –Contesto la profesora Mcgonagall.

-De acuerdo, está bien.

La mujer ahogo un grito de felicidad y agradeció su tiempo. Hermione se limito a sentir con timidez mientras se despedía, pudo escuchar la voz entusiasmada de la profesora anunciando la encantadora noticia, pero lo único que la castaña pudo sentir fue una ola de emociones que la hacían sentir enferma.

-¿En qué lio me he metido? –Se pregunto así misma mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar.

**~x~**

Fleur observaba el rostro de Pansy con incredulidad. Cuando observo que la chica del día anterior entraba, nunca imagino que sería quien coordinaría la música del evento. Parecía tan simple y ordinaria que no podía entender como alguien así podría componer la canción para el último acto, su protagónico.

La rubia estaba aterrada ante la idea.

-Profesora, lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo. –Exclamo cruzando sus brazos.

-Fleur entiendo que te sientas insegura, pero esa chica es la mejor de las mejores, según por lo he escuchado.

-No lo dudo, pero tampoco lo creo. Solo que esto es de gran importancia y no quiero que ella lo arruine.

McGonagall asintió en comprensión antes de suspirar. Amaba a la chica como hija propia y su juventud se veía reflejada en la ambición de Fleur. Pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de apoyar a sus compañeros de música.

-Es una oportunidad única, pero si no deseas hacerlo no puedo obligarte. Alguien más lo aprovechara.

Las bailarinas inmediatamente asintieron ignorando la mirada fulminante de la rubia.

-Voy hacerlo. –Afirmo con una sonrisa fingida.- Me disculpo, profesora.

Pansy evito reír ante su actitud, pero al ver que la profesora se alejaba no pudo evitar acercarse a su amiga.

-¿La conoces? –Cuestiono obteniendo una mirada desconcertada de la rubia.- A la chica, la pianista.

La joven resoplo con disgusto evidente y asintió.

-Ella es la torpe.

-Oh, ahora entiendo el porqué la odias. –Mascullo Pansy burlonamente.

-Solo espero que no lo arruine. –Espeto Fleur cruzando sus brazos con indignación.

**~x~**

Los días transcurrían y la castaña se encontraba al borde de un infarto. A pesar de que faltaban dos meses para el recital de Ballet, los ensayos estaban a punto de iniciar y lo peor del caso, era que aun no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer la canción para el último acto. Acto donde Fleur bailaría, acto donde la rubia luciría sus talentos frente a miles de personas y Hermione no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarla en ridículo.

Sus manos se movieron distraídamente sobre las teclas, pero ningún acorde parecía acercarse a lo que buscaba. De que servía tener conocimiento, si su mente no parecía hacer uso de él.

El auditorio se encontraba completamente solo, a excepción de ella y el piano de cola. Su clase con el profesor Alastor consistiría en dedicarse únicamente a practicar las canciones del recitar. Hermione era lo suficientemente madura para administrar su tiempo y mejorar mas, si todavía era posible, su talento como pianista.

La castaña suspiro lentamente mientras retomaba su compostura en la butaca, su espalda recta y rostro concentrado fue interrumpido por un simple tarareo que rompió el silencio. Hermione cerró sus ojos permitiéndose que las palabras inundaran su mente, sus dedos se movieron sobre varias teclas coincidiendo con la melodía en su cabeza. Después de unos minutos, la joven detuvo sus movimientos para arrastrar su mochila y sacar un cuaderno con su pluma.

Ella no era cantante ni poeta, solo una simple pianista, pero las palabras en su mente aparecían acompañadas por una melodía única. Que seguramente ni Mozart, Vivaldi o Beethoven pudieron imaginar, porque ninguno de ellos conocía la letra que la acompañaba. Sus manos escribían furiosamente sobre el papel sin detenerse ante la incómoda posición.

Después unos minutos meditando sus actos, coloco el cuaderno sobre la repisa de las partituras.

-Todo lo que necesitaba era pensar en ti, Fleur. –Mascullo colocando de nuevo sus dedos sobre el teclado. –Tu canción.

Horas en el auditorio provoco el primer bostezo, con los dedos adoloridos y temor a olvidar la melodía, Hermione finalmente guardo sus cosas y salió de ahí. El viento fresco del otoño golpeo su rostro provocando un estremecimiento. La escuela estaba desierta, o al menos eso pensó hasta que distinguió la figura de Harry en los escalones de la entrada.

-Hey, ¿qué haces aquí? –Dijo acercándose a su compañero.

El muchacho la observo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Necesitaba saber si mi mejor amiga no ha muerto.

-Ja ja ja. –Contesto la castaña con ironía tomando asiento a su lado.- Muy gracioso.

-¿Cómo vas con lo del recital? –Pregunto Harry colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

La joven inmediatamente se tenso y bajo la mirada. Su boca se entreabrió pero no logro pronunciar alguna palabra, a pesar de que una parte de la canción estaba lista, no podía confiarse. Si Fleur y la profesora no la aprobaban estaría en aprietos.

-Está bien, pero lo único que no puedo hacer es terminar la canción.

-¿La de Fleur? –Pregunto obteniendo una mirada fulminante de su amiga.-¿Qué?

-Podrías evitar decir su nombre, ya sabes. Alguien podría escucharte y…

-Los ensayos empezaran el lunes. –Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ambos.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione se hizo presente cuando reconoció a quien pertenecía, un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su cuerpo y agradeció estar sentada. De lo contrario el temblor en sus piernas la hubiera desvanecido sobre el suelo.

-Hola Fleur. –Saludo Harry con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

La bailarina asintió a modo de saludo sin dejar de observar a la castaña, ella esperaba una respuesta. Con un discreto golpe por parte de su amigo la joven de cabello rizado volvió a la realidad, donde ciertos ojos azules la observaban intensamente.

-Si claro, estaré ahí.

-Cinco en punto en el estudio. –Explico la rubia reprimiendo una mirada de fastidio.- No faltes y se puntual, la señora Mcgonagall odia que lleguemos tarde.

-Está bien, gracias. –Dijo la morena retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

Harry y Hermione contemplaron como Fleur se alejaba sin mirarlos de nuevo, la tensión en el ambiente aun permanecía haciendo que la joven castaña se removiera en su asiento con inquietud.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. –Musito el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa.

-Debo irme, tengo que terminar una canción. –Anuncio Hermione recogiendo sus cosas.- Nos vemos.

-Te llamare para comprobar que estas bien, ¿ok?

La castaña sacudió su cabeza divertida y se alejo de su amigo, pero al salir de la escuela no noto que cierta bailarina la observaba desde su auto confundida. Ella había escuchado las palabras de Harry y no podía negar que se encontraba ansiosa por escuchar su canción.

**~x~**

Hermione arribo a su apartamento con la extraña sensación de estar siendo acechada. Pero decidió ignorarla después de varios intentos de mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que nadie estaba detrás de ella. Saludo al portero con una sonrisa y subió las escaleras más rápido de lo habitual, cada minuto que pasaba sin escribir era desperdicio de tiempo y no se lo podía dar.

-¿Qué estaba pensando cuando acepte? –Se recrimino así misma tomando asiento frente a su pequeño piano eléctrico.

**~x~**

Fleur calentaba en uno de los extremos del estudio sin despegar su mirada de la puerta. El reloj marcaba las cuatro cincuenta y cinco de la tarde, y aun no había ningún rastro de la pianista. Cinco minutos más tarde, Hermione entro con una carpeta beige entre sus manos. La profesora le saludo felicitando su puntualidad y la rubia no pudo evitar seguir observando a la chica hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

El ensayo transcurría de manera normal, Fleur seguía calentando mientras observaba como sus compañeras ensayaban. Debía admitir que la castaña era talentosa, sino fuera porque estaba sentada frente a ella concentrada en las partituras, no creería que la música fuera en vivo. Ningún error y todo a tiempo, así sonaba cada pieza que interpretaba.

Después de casi dos horas el turno de la francesa llego. Hermione se removió con inquietud mientras empezaba la canción bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora y Fleur. Ambas parecían sorprendidas ante la suave melodía llena de sentimientos, y si solo ambas supieran contenía todo lo que la joven sentía por la bailarina. La profesora McGonagall sonrió con satisfacción cuando termino y la rubia trato de parecer indiferente, aunque su corazón latía apresuradamente.

-Ahora entiendo porque eres la mejor de tu clase. –Espeto la anciana con una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene letra? –Pregunto Fleur tomando por sorpresa a Hermione.

-No. –Mintió la castaña desviando su mirada.

-Es una pena, hubiera sido hermoso que estuviera acompañada por palabras.

La joven pianista bajo su rostro con timidez, podía sentir la mirada de la bailarina sobre ella como si hubiera descubierto su pequeño engaño. El ensayo dio inicio y Fleur se coloco al centro del estudio, sus brazos delicadamente empezaron a moverse. Hermione contemplaba embelesada la coordinación perfecta y elegante de la chica que acompañaba su canción, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras apasionadamente se colocaba de puntillas y su cuerpo danzaba con suavidad.

En algún momento de su interpretación la castaña había dejado a un lado su inseguridad. ¿Quién mejor que el autor para conocer la pieza? Las partituras frente a ella fueron olvidadas, pero sus dedos conocían a la perfección el camino que debían tomar. McGonagall contemplaba el ensayo en silencio, Fleur siendo su mejor estudiante lograba sorprenderla con su capacidad y no tenía necesidad de corregir movimiento alguno. La canción llego a su final desgraciadamente y con ello el trance en el que se encontraba Hermione, su vista se dirigió nuevamente a las partituras y exhalo al notar que su corazón latía con prisa.

Ella rehuyó de los ojos azules por miedo, pero si tan hubiera hecho su cobardía a un lado habría descubierto la mirada comprensiva de la bailarina.

**~x~**

Hermione observo el libro que tenía enfrente sin comprender ninguna palabra. Había caído en la cruda realidad donde debía lidiar con la presión de los exámenes finales y el recital de ballet. Sus calificaciones seguían inmunes gracias a los desvelos y noches enteras sin dormir, pero su rostro demacrado era cada vez más notorio.

Harry le observo con preocupación al notar que estaba inmóvil desde hace varios minutos. Lo único que delataba su humanidad fue el hecho de parpadear ocasionalmente y suspirar.

-Creo que necesitas tomar un descanso. –Dijo en voz alta rompiendo el trance de la chica.

-No es una buena idea, tengo muy poco tiempo para estudiar y debo aprovecharlo.-Los ojos marrones le miraron por unos segundos antes de desviarse hacia el libro de nuevo.- Lo siento.

-Está bien, comprendo… pero estoy preocupado por ti. –Espeto el pelinegro recargándose en su silla.- Hasta el profesor Alastor.

-¿Por qué? –Respondió desconcertada, sus manos empujaron el libro para brindarle toda la atención a su amigo.- Mis calificaciones están igual que siempre.

-Pero tu no.

Hermione frunció el ceño con disgusto al escucharlo, era cierto que el tiempo que tenía era limitado. Entre el estudio, trabajo y tareas, el cansancio empezaba hacer estragos en su aspecto ya decaído.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. No deben preocuparse. –Contesto cruzando sus brazos.- Además he invertido doce años de mi vida en esta carrera, como para darme por vencida al final.

-Tienes toda la razón, solo unos días más y por fin nos graduaremos. .

La castaña asintió mientras tragaba el nudo en su garganta, una vez más el recordatorio de que el tiempo en ese lugar casi llegaba a su final. Debía estar feliz porque muy pronto se enfrentaría al mundo real como una intérprete musical, pero extrañamente el hecho le dolía.

Harry noto el semblante entristecido de Hermione e inmediatamente supo la razón de tal angustia.

-No quieres irte por Fleur, ¿cierto? –Exclamo rompiendo el silencio. La mujer a su lado no se molesto en negarlo, simplemente asintió cabizbaja con vergüenza.- Podrás seguir viéndola si…

-Honestamente no lo creo. –Interrumpió con sequedad.- Mi tiempo en este lugar va a concluir y debo buscar lo que es mejor para mí. Y ella, ella ni siquiera me conoce. Lo mejor será alejarme de aquí y olvidar este tonto amor platónico.

-Estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que te merezca. Que te aprecie por lo que eres y permanezca a tu lado en las buenas y malas.

-Lo sé, Harry, eso es lo mas deseo. –Dijo tratando de alejar las lagrimas en sus ojos.- Por ello he tomado la decisión de irme con mis padres a Estados Unidos.

La confesión de su amiga hizo palidecer al hombre. Hermione guardo silencio sin saber que decir, hubiera deseado que todo fuera diferente, pero su vida en Londres no le ofrecía la suerte que necesitaba. Quedarse ahí solo provocaría una gran depresión y estrés, en cambio en otro país podría empezar desde cero y olvidar todo el sufrimiento.

-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –Exclamo con dolor evidente.- Eres mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera planeabas despedirte.

-No me gustan los adiós. –Alego sin atreverse a sostener el contacto visual. – Seguiremos hablando. Existen muchos medios, ¿recuerdas? Continuaremos siendo amigos.

-De todas maneras pienso que no será igual.

Hermione asintió y continúo estudiando para ahogar la tristeza que sentía. Tarde o temprano su compañero iba a enterarse, aunque no esperaba que fuera a ser de esa forma. Lo único que mas deseaba era que la semana terminara para que el recital fuera y nunca más volver a ver a Fleur Delacour, la bailarina que conquisto su corazón.

-¿Podre visitarte, verdad?

-Por supuesto. –Respondió con una sonrisa vacilante.

**~x~**

Fleur exhalaba pesadamente mientras observaba su reflejo, su pelo rubio estaba atado con firmeza, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a causa de la presión. Pansy no era de gran ayuda, su amiga no paraba de burlarse ella y su nerviosismo. Ni siquiera entendía porque odiaba estar ahí. Era su gran oportunidad, pero parecía una despedida.

-Delacour, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? –Cuestiono la chica de pelo negro poniéndose sus zapatillas.

-No lo sé. –Contesto con frustración.-Es como una opresión en mi pecho, siento que algo va a suceder.

-¿Creí que ya confiabas en la pianista?

-Y así es, Hermione ha demostrado que tiene una gran habilidad.

Pansy arqueo una ceja con curiosidad al escucharla, era desconcertante que el desprecio de su amiga hacia la pianista apareciera y desapareciera de la nada. Tal vez Fleur estaba engañándose a sí misma, pero sin darse cuenta estaba siendo muy obvia en sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella era testigo de las quejas y alabanzas que la rubia hacia de Hermione, pero esta noche su nerviosismo no era a causa del espectáculo, sino porque sería la última vez que su amiga vería esa pianista.

-Fleur, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante, que quieres saber. –Respondió la rubia apoyándose la pared.

-¿Te gusta Hermione?

Los ojos azules se abrieron más de lo normal con sorpresa. La tensión entre las dos bailarinas crecía al paso de los segundos, pero ninguna se atrevía a romper el silencio. Simplemente sostuvieron el contacto visual por unos minutos hasta que Fleur asintió y rápidamente salió del camerino sin dar una explicación.

Pansy sonrió y exhalo con diversión, algo dentro de ella siempre supo que compañera se había enamorado de esa chica.

Hermione se despidió de la profesora McGonagall y se unió a Harry en la salida del teatro. Algunos de los bailarines le felicitaron al verla y ella les sonrió con cierta timidez, su amigo la abrazo con fuerza mientras la felicitaba.

La castaña contuvo las lágrimas mientras se separaban. El boleto de avión en su abrigo se sentía como una carga, Harry abrió su auto y bajo las maletas para subirlas al taxi frente a ambos. Esa noche había triunfado pero su corazón estaba roto, ella no esperaba que Fleur le agradeciera, pero al menos una mirada de reconocimiento hubiera bastado. Su última oportunidad se esfumo al ver como la bailarina desaparecía con indiferencia, fue lo que necesitaba para saber que debía olvidar a esa chica.

-Llámame para avisar que llegaste. –Dijo Harry abrazándola de nuevo.- Voy a extrañarte.

-Te echare de menos también, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor en su corazón, la joven de cabello rizado subió al taxi pero su mano se extendió hacia Harry con un sobre blanco.

-Entrégasela, por favor. Ella sabrá que es. –Exclamo conteniendo un sollozo.

Su amigo asintió y limpio una lagrima traviesa, Hermione agito su mano mientras el taxi se marchaba. El sobre blanco sobre sus manos tenia escrito el nombre de Fleur, muestra de que hasta en su último momento su amiga mantuvo viva su esperanza.

La multitud desaparecía lentamente dejando ver a cierta bailarina, la chica observaba a su alrededor con desesperación e incluso se acercaba a algunos de sus compañeros para preguntarles algo. Harry observo una vez más el sobre con renuencia, aunque desearía poder traicionar a Hermione no podía.

-¿Tu eres amigo de Hermione, verdad? –Pregunto Fleur con expectación.- ¿Sabes donde esta?

El hombre asintió extendiendo su mano con él sobre blanco.

-Ella se ha ido, pero me dejo esto para ti. –Respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

La rubia le observo desconcertada y tomo el papel con vacilación. Extrañamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Harry dio media vuelta para irse.

-¿Volveré a verla? –Cuestiono con voz quebrada.

-No lo sé, Fleur. Quizás algún día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! :) Agradezco el apoyo recibido de todos los que comentaron. Enserio chic s, todos ustedes son geniales. **

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. ****Acepto sugerencias, comentarios y criticas :)**

**Capítulos: (2/2)**

**~x~**

**Your Song**

Días como hoy, ella trabajaba con pesar. La batuta que sostenía se movía de forma monótona mientras permanecía parada en el estrado observando a los estudiantes, la sinfonía n° 8 de Schubert comenzó en aquel majestuoso teatro lleno de espectadores. Hermione observo con atención a su costado derecho donde Jennifer, la chelista, se desenvolvía con pasión y lentitud. Saboreando cada instante de aquel comienzo.

Los bailarines salieron a escena y sus movimientos suaves se armonizaron con la canción.

Hermione lamio inconscientemente sus labios y apretó la mandíbula evitando que su mirada se desviara hacia el escenario. El ballet solo traía malos recuerdos que nunca pudo olvidar, no importara cuanto lo intentara, siendo maestra y directora de orquesta en Julliard era difícil evitarlos.

Día a día convivía con el enemigo y aunque su corazón ya había cicatrizado, todavía recordaba a la hermosa bailarina que años atrás conoció.

El espectáculo concluyo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la mujer dio media vuelta y se inclino en señal de agradecimiento. El público se puso de pie con entusiasmo y una de las bailarinas se acerco hasta Hermione para llevarla hasta el centro del escenario.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto sorprendida por los actos de la joven.

-Brindándole el reconocimiento merecido. –Fue la respuesta apresurada de Ginevra. Sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas bajos los reflectores y la multitud pareció enloquecer con sus aplausos. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un color carmesí mientras sonreía.- Seria una injusticia sino reconocieran tu talento.

La castaña se estremeció al sentir el aliento de la chica rozar su cuello, pero mantuvo la sonrisa vacilante. El telón se cerro y cada uno de los bailarines se felicito entre sí con entusiasmo, la mujer no se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja a su lado la abrazo con fuerza y suspiraba.

-Gracias profesora. –Susurro de nuevo en su oído.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Ginny. –Respondió palmeando con suavidad la espalda de la joven.- Ustedes fueron los artistas esta noche, muchas felicidades.

Hermione se separo de la chica y observo a los demás bailarines junto a ella, algunos de sus músicos se habían acercado para felicitarlos. Todos estaban muy felices de su exitosa presentación y Ginny logro atraer de nuevo la atención en medio de la multitud.

-Esto merece un festejo. –Exclamo en voz alta haciendo que sus compañeros y músicos estuvieran de acuerdo.- Vamos, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Los jóvenes desaparecieron rápidamente para cambiarse, pero la mujer de pelo rizado permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar. Se reprendió una y otra vez al no ser capaz de detener a la entusiasmada bailarina pelirroja, ella no podía comportarse como una chica más del instituto. Los pasos apresurados rompieron el silencio y Hermione alzo la vista encontrando a Ginevra con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Por un momento pensé que te irías. –Admitió acercándose con su mochila en su hombro derecho.- Nos acompañaras, ¿verdad?

-Ginevra, no creo que sea buena idea.

-No haremos nada malo, lo prometo. Iremos a cenar solamente. –Explico la pelirroja observándola fijamente.- Eso no está prohibido.

Hermione exhalo y paso una mano sobre su cabello con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé, pero estoy cansada. Además no creo que a tus compañeros les agrade tener la compañía de una maestra. Ellos quieren divertirse y festejar, mi presencia solo incomodara.

-Pero…

-No esta noche, Ginny. Por favor. –Interrumpió la mujer bajando su mirada.- Alguien puede sospechar.

La joven asintió con resignación al escuchar el tono de Hermione, y observo sobre su hombro para asegurarse que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera escucharlas.

-De acuerdo, pero me tendrás que recompensar. –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada juguetona.

-Sabía no me libraría de ti fácilmente.

Ginny sonrió con arrogancia y acorto la distancia entre ambas para depositar un beso en los labios de la mujer mayor. Hermione intento retroceder por miedo a ser descubiertas, pero la pelirroja se aferro a su cuello hasta que consiguió una respuesta de su parte.

-Me encanta profesora. –Exclamo la chica antes de separarse.

**~x~**

Fleur exhalo pesadamente al salir del teatro. Una ola de sentimientos en su interior amenazaba con desbordarse frente a todas aquellas personas a su alrededor. La felicidad e ira luchaban entre sí para mostrarse en su rostro, la batalla de emociones no paso desapercibida para su acompañante, quien sutilmente la arrastro lejos de toda la muchedumbre de personas.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto observando atentamente su rostro.

La rubia asintió pensativamente sin dejar de observar el teatro. Sus ojos azules comenzaban a humedecerse y Pansy lo noto de inmediato.

-¿Qué está pasando Delacour? –Cuestiono con preocupación al ver que su compañera estaba pálida y casi a punto de romper en llanto.

-La he encontrado. –Logro murmurar al ver una figura conocida salir por las puertas. La joven de pelo negro siguió la línea de visión y encontró a la causante de tales emociones en su amiga. – Es ella Pansy, es Hermione.

Sin importar el intento de retenerla, Pansy observo como Fleur se alejaba tras la castaña. Ahora comprendía todo y aunque quisiera negarlo, una parte de ella se entristeció.

**~x~**

Las piernas de la morena se movían apresuradamente mientras se dirigía a su auto. Una sonrisa de orgullo se había dibujado en sus labios, y a pesar de que todo el éxito obtenido merecía un festejo, ella prefirió ir a casa y compartir una noche tranquila con su enorme gato. Quizás verían una película y dormirían en el sofá. El solo pensamiento hizo que sonriera aun más, pero su felicidad se desvaneció lentamente al distinguir una figura recargada en su auto.

Inconscientemente observo a su alrededor con precaución antes de continuar caminando. Su voz era apenas audible mientras se acercaba y sus manos rápidamente se introdujeron dentro de sus bolsillos para sacar las llaves.

-Creí que ibas a festejar con tus amigos.

-Lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que no sonaba tan interesante. –Respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ginny, tú misma lo propusiste. –Contesto la mujer con cierta indignación.- Además…

-Alguien podría sospechar, lo sé. –Interrumpió la bailarina rodando sus ojos.- Pero honestamente lo dudo. Nadie me vio venir hasta aquí.

Hermione exhalo con pesadez y abrió la puerta del copiloto para la joven. Ginny agradeció el gesto caballeroso y se contuvo de besarla porque sabía que a la mujer no le haría gracia. Decir que su extraña relación estaba prohibida, no era suficiente para ignorar las enormes ganas de estar juntas, aunque solo fuera para tener relaciones.

Tres años antes, la castaña había llegado a la ciudad en busca de trabajo con un excelente titulo como director e intérprete de orquesta. Julliard la acogió con sus brazos abiertos al resentir la ausencia del profesor encargado, sin experiencia pero con gran talento, Hermione se convirtió en una profesora de aquella prestigiada y reconocida institución. Pero no fue todo tan fácil como parecía, su familia estaba a su lado, pero su corazón estaba destrozado.

Ginny se enamoro desde la primera vez que la vio, y cada ensayo en el que la mujer estaba presente se esmeraba por demostrar que era la mejor. Fue así como poco a poco se gano la atención de la nueva profesora y prodigio para muchos, su compromiso y pasión por la danza terminaron por unirlas en un camino peligroso de atracción y recuerdos. Si algo sabia la pelirroja es que Hermione veía en ella a un viejo amor imposible, que en un principio fue causante de una gran depresión. Sin embargo, su insistencia y persistencia no dejaron que la mujer se hundiera más profundo en un abismo de dolor.

La castaña cerró la puerta del coche y jugueteo con sus llaves nerviosamente, sabía que no debía ser demasiado paranoica, pero no podía evitarlo. Fue entonces cuando alzo su vista y observo a su alrededor una vez más, pero su mirada se encontró con un rostro familiar que hacía tres años no veía.

Fleur entreabrió sus labios dispuesta a gritar, pero se contuvo al ver como la mujer se acercaba a la misma pelirroja que la había arrastrado al escenario. Por un momento parecían estar discutiendo, pero después observo como Hermione abría la puerta del coche para la bailarina. Un nudo se formo en su garganta al ver el estado nervioso de la castaña, sus ojos se encontraron y el alivio se apropio de su rostro.

Tres años sin verla, sin saber nada de ella y finalmente estaba frente a la pianista de la que se enamoro. La rubia se sintió desfallecer mientras contemplaba el rostro maduro de la mujer. Hermione parecía reconocerla también, aunque su cara se contrajo en una extraña mueca que no supo interpretar. El miedo invadió a Fleur haciéndola caminar hacia ella apresuradamente, no iba a permitir que de nuevo se fuera de su vida.

-Hermione. –Susurro la joven de veinticuatro años con sus ojos vidriosos.

La castaña retrocedió inconscientemente y se alejo de la joven frente a ella. Su mirada se desplazo a lo largo del cuerpo contorneado de Fleur, era imposible que estuviera frente a ella, debía estar alucinando. Sin embargo, su mano derecha se extendió temblorosamente para tocar a la rubia.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. –Dijo parpadeando con incredulidad.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una punzada dolorosa oprimió el pecho de la francesa ante el tono de voz molesto de la mujer. No esperaba ser recibida con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco con un rechazo tan crudo y directo. Los ojos marrones que alguna vez la contemplaron con asombro y gusto, se encontraban opacados por la molestia y temor.

Sin saber que hacer o decir, Fleur bajo su rostro con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que retorcía sus manos con ansiedad. ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Tratando de recuperar algo que nunca tuvo? ¿Buscando explicar los sentimientos que tiempo atrás desarrollo por Hermione y que por cobardía oculto? Muchas preguntas que no sabía cómo responder ante la mirada de fría de la castaña

-Tenía que hablar contigo. –Respondió finalmente rompiendo el silencio tenso.- Hay muchas cosas que…

-Ni siquiera te conozco. –Interrumpió despectivamente.- ¿Por qué debería escucharte?

-Porque ustedes tienen un asunto pendiente. –Exclamo una voz desconocida detrás de Fleur.

Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión al escuchar a la joven de pelo negro que la observaba fijamente. Pansy no se inmuto ante el contacto visual hasta que Fleur se interpuso en su línea de visión tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Si quieres escucharme estoy hospedándome en el hotel Waldorf Astoria. –Dijo la rubia percibiendo la inquietud de su mejor amiga. La mano de Fleur se dirigió hacia su bolsillo y saco un papel pequeño para entregárselo a Hermione. – Creo que esto te ayudara a refrescar la memoria.

La mujer de pelo rizado sostuvo el papel arrugado con vacilación, sabía que no era necesario que Fleur le entregara la letra de su canción, la que ella compuso y dedico. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder y observar el rostro de la joven. Pansy suspiro por lo debajo al ver que Hermione se marchaba, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada cargada de desprecio.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Fleur? –Pregunto en voz baja al ver que el coche arrancaba a toda prisa. La rubia asintió sin dejar de observar el lujoso auto.- Ella parece diferente, no es la misma definitivamente.

-Puedo comprenderla. –Susurro la joven de ojos azules conteniendo sus lágrimas.- Ha sufrido como yo.

~**x**~

La tensión en el ambiente hizo que Ginevra se removiera en su asiento con inquietud. Por mucho que hubiera deseado salir del auto y ver lo que sucedía con esa desconocida rubia, tuvo que mantener sus impulsos bajo control.

Su mano izquierda se coloco en el muslo de Hermione provocando un estremecimiento incomodo en la mujer.

-Ginny, no es el momento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? –Pregunto la pelirroja ignorando el dolor que provoco el rechazo.

El silencio nuevamente se apropio del interior del auto y la bailarina no insistió. Después de unos minutos de conducir ambas llegaron a un edificio con más de diez pisos, la castaña no se molesto en responderle a Ginny, simplemente azoto la puerta y camino con prisa hacia el interior.

Al llegar al elevador la pelirroja cruzo sus brazos manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, sea lo sea que había pasado, logro que Hermione se alterara y mantuviera todo para sí misma. O al menos eso creía.

-Era ella. –Espeto la mujer de pelo rizado rompiendo el silencio.

La bailarina parecía desconcertada por un momento, pero al ver la mirada húmeda de Hermione lo comprendió todo. Afortunadamente las puertas se abrieron y las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia el departamento de la castaña.

-Se que no debió afectarme verla de nuevo, pero no pude evitar recordar todo. –Continuo con un nudo en su garganta.- Parecía feliz de verme.

Ginny suspiro reprimiendo las ganas de gruñir con enfado, por mucho que quisiera ignorar la sensación de inseguridad ante la repentina llegada de esa extraña, era imposible. Hermione todavía no la olvidaba y eso era tan claro como las lagrimas de frustración en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la pelirroja mantuvo su postura tranquila aunque por dentro estuviera asustada de lo que podría ocurrir.

¿Por qué volvió esa mujer? ¿Qué quería de Hermione? ¿Iba a perderla?

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer antes de sentir la tristeza invadir su propio corazón. Por mucho que odiaba hacerlo, debía hacer lo correcto. Antes que nada ella estaba ahí para escucharla, y consolarla si fuera necesario, aunque eso significara ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Hermione seré honesta. Lo último que esperaba esta noche era hablar de tu amor platónico, pero se muy bien que por más que lo intente yo nunca voy a ser ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ginny? –Cuestiono la castaña confundida.

-Hablo de tus sentimientos y la dueña de ellos. –Respondió la joven sentándose a su lado.- Esta claro que nunca has dejado de amarla. Lo que existe entre nosotros no es más que un lazo afectivo y surrealista de atracción. Ella es la que ocupa tu corazón, no yo, y jamás podre hacerlo. Así que si quieres un consejo, como amigas… lo mejor que puedes hacer, es aclarar las cosas que hace tiempo quedaron pendientes.

-Entre Fleur y yo no quedo nada. –Insistió Hermione obstinadamente. Su mirada permaneció fija en la alfombra bajo sus pies ignorando el sentimiento de esperanza que se crecía en su interior.

-Si ella te busco, obviamente es porque te recuerda y quiere hablar contigo. No dejes ir la oportunidad que siempre has estado esperando.

El silencio se apropio del apartamento durante algunos minutos hasta que la pelirroja se puso de pie y recogió su bolso. Sus ojos vidriosos contemplaron una vez más a la mujer antes de dirigirse hacia una fotografía que tiempo atrás habían tomado.

-No hay límite de tiempo, edad o distancia cuando dos corazones se aman, así que no intentes resistirte.

Hermione suspiro al ver que Ginevra se marchaba, sus palabras se repitieron como un disco rayado en su mente hasta comprender la verdad detrás de ellas. Ocho años de diferencia en edad fue siempre lo que la hizo retroceder, Fleur siendo joven y bella, con toda una vida por delante merecía a alguien más, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de ceder.

**~x~**

Fleur despertó con la extraña sensación de ansiedad invadiendo su cuerpo. La suite del hotel estaba tranquila y Pansy no estaba por ninguna parte. Seguramente después de la discusión del día anterior no estaba tan segura de que su amiga apoyara su reencuentro con Hermione. Ocurrió lo que nunca imagino, su mejor amiga casi hermana le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos y ella no supo reaccionar.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no le correspondía?

Pansy era una persona importante en su vida, estuvo ahí cada minuto que la necesito, incluso fue quien años atrás la impulso a reconocer sus sentimientos por Hermione, pero después de una larga discusión del porque nunca debía volver a ver a la castaña ella lo acepto. Pansy dijo amarla como ella nunca podría corresponderle. Fleur estaba sorprendida e incrédula ante la confesión, después de todos esos años buscando a la morena cuando finalmente la encontraba, debía elegir entre su mejor amiga y la dueña de su corazón.

Que injusta era la vida.

Tres años aun después de que Hermione se había marchado, guardo la esperanza de encontrarla en su hogar. Un viejo y deteriorado edificio ubicado en un barrio de clase baja. Fue la primera vez que hizo a un lado su cobardía y se acerco con la esperanza de encontrar a la a castaña, sin embargo, la anciana encargada le dio la noticia que tanto temía escuchar.

Hermione se había ido. Ella no volvería y Fleur no estaba segura de lo que haría. Harry se negó durante todo ese tiempo hablar con ella, ni siquiera aquel día que llorando de impotencia y suplicando el paradero de la pianista, le dijo donde y como estaba. Llego a odiar al hombre con cada fibra de su ser, pero con el tiempo comprendió que solo quería proteger a su mejor amiga. Él sabía que la quería.

Sin embargo, ahora que Hermione aparecía de nuevo en su vida, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir. Quizás era egoísta por no pensar en el daño que Pansy sufriría, pero se aseguraría de que las cosas no terminaran como la última vez.

La infelicidad de su corazón en este caso, no era una opción.

Después de arreglarse durante una hora, decidió bajar a lobby del hotel. Esperaba que la castaña se apareciera y las palabras de Pansy no se hicieran realidad, además lo único que tenia de Hermione se lo había dado. Su canción. Ese viejo papel que miles de veces observo y conocía de memoria, era su tesoro más grande. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el ambiente cálido del hotel la reconfortó, le recordaban el estilo europeo al que estaba acostumbrada en Londres. Su mirada vago alrededor del lugar en busca de la castaña y para su sorpresa la chica estaba sentada en uno de los sillones observando el papel entre sus manos.

El corazón de Fleur agito ante la escena y las ganas de correr la impulsaron a dirigirse hacia ella con prisa. Hermione pareció sentir su presencia y alzo su vista con su cara inexpresiva, la rubia no se inmuto ante su frialdad, sino que aquella acción parecía avivar su entusiasmo interior.

-Estas aquí. –Exclamo con una sonrisa tímida.

La castaña asintió y desvió su mirada hacia el viejo reloj del centro.

-He venido a escuchar eso tan importante que tienes que decirme.

-¿Tienes mucho esperándome? –Pregunto Fleur ignorando las palabras de la mujer.

-Solo unos cuantos minutos, no sabía en que habitación estabas y tampoco la hora a la que debía venir. –Respondió Hermione con incomodidad.- Iba a marcharme sino aparecías.

-Bueno, en ese caso me alegro de haber bajado. Aunque hubieras pedido información en recepción, ellos habrían…

-Tú y yo no somos amigas, así que vayamos directo al grano. –Interrumpió observando fijamente el rostro de la rubia.

La mujer de ojos azules asintió tratando de ignorar el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Sin duda alguna Hermione había cambiado, dejo de ser aquella chica comprensiva y tímida que escuchaba a los demás. Aparentaba ser una persona fría y directa, poco paciente con aquellos que podían lastimarla.

-Está bien, pero este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar. –Contesto Fleur en voz baja, negándose a mirarle.

-¿Has desayunado? –Pregunto la castaña ignorando la voz insistente en su mente. Al ver que la chica respondía un no con su cabeza, decidió ralentizar el transcurso inevitable de su conversación.- Lo imagine, por eso me tome la molestia de hacer una reservación.

Fleur le siguió con la mirada atónita hasta que comprendió que la mujer había planeado todo.

**~x~**

Peacock Alley era uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, no solo por su elegancia y privacidad, sino por el ambiente acogedor que compartía con el hotel donde Fleur se hospedaba. Ambas mujeres fueron conducidas a su respectiva mesa, ubicada en un extremo donde nadie pudiera escucharlas. Hermione agradeció el bondadoso salario que ganaba en la escuela, de lo contrario jamás podría pagar un lugar como ese. La rubia por otra parte no parecía sorprenderse con el lugar, toda su vida había visto restaurantes elegantes y ostentosos como ese.

Tras ordenar y ver como el mozo se marchaba, la mujer de cabello rizado aclaro su garganta. Fleur contemplo su rostro aguardando lo inevitable, un interrogatorio o quizás reclamos, pero lo único que vio fue la mano de Hermione frente a ella sosteniendo el papel.

-Esto te pertenece. –Dijo con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Me sorprendiste aquella noche, yo no esperaba que tú hubieras escrito esa canción. –Admitió la rubia tomando el papel.- Tú estabas…

-Era una persona diferente en aquel entonces. Igual que tu. –Agrego Hermione con ironía.- He cambiado y sigo esperando lo importante que tenias que decirme.

Fleur suspiro con dificultad al escucharla, se aseguro de guardar la hoja cuidadosamente en su bolso antes alzar la mirada con valentía. El contacto visual perduro por varios momentos antes de que la castaña desviara su vista hacia un lado, la tensión en su cuerpo era notoria bajo la blusa que llevaba.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte de forma adecuada.

-No tenías porque hacerlo. –Interrumpió la castaña con indiferencia.- Realmente Fleur, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Yo… Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento por todo.

Las palabras de la joven enviaron un escalofrió que estremeció todo su cuerpo. La mujer no sabía que responder, de pronto su carácter frio e indiferente se quebrando bajo la mirada angustiada de la rubia. Desconcertada y sorprendida, Hermione trago saliva con nerviosismo. Su respiración se entrecorto al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

No entendía porque Fleur estaba frente a ella, disculpándose después de tres años. Y no podía encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Te busque durante mucho tiempo, y creí que nunca mas volvería a verte. –Confeso la bailarina cabiz baja.- Harry nunca quiso decirme sobre ti. Fue tarde cuando comprendí lo que sentía. Te busque en tu antiguo departamento, pase horas asistiendo a eventos musicales con la esperanza de verte, e incluso acudí a la escuela para pedir información, pero nadie sabía de ti.

-¿Por qué te importaba? –Espeto Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

La rubia suspiro temblorosamente y permitió que la primera lágrima se derramara.

-Te necesitaba en mi vida.

Las lágrimas luchaban con persistencia para hacerse notar en su mirada, pero la mujer de pelo rizado se negaba a demostrar la vulnerabilidad que en esos momentos experimentaba. Se maldijo el haber huido como cobarde, tal vez si no hubiera tomado una decisión precipitada, esa joven hermosa estaría a su lado ocupando un lugar en su vida.

Fleur controlo los impulsos de sollozar y lanzarse a los brazos de Hermione. Existía una gran distancia entre sus corazones, a pesar de lo cerca que estaban. Dos corazones rotos, separados por el orgullo y ahora después de tanto tiempo se han vuelto a reencontrar. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus manos se colocaron con vacilación sobre sus muslos apretando la servilleta.

Quizás hablo demás, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Debo irme. –Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

La rubia permaneció inmóvil negándose a verle, porque sabía que definitivamente todo estaba perdido incluso antes de iniciar. Sin un adiós o un intento por detenerla, la joven continúo sentada observando la taza de café frente a ella.

Tener el corazón roto es doloroso, pero no tanto como dejar ir al amor.

**~x~**

**-**¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que todo había quedado claro.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida y lo peor es que me importa.

El semblante de la castaña se contrajo de forma brusca a una mueca de fastidio que Ginny conocía.

-No la dejes ir, 'Mione. –Insistió.- No lo hagas.

-Ella ya no me necesita.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad.

**~x~**

Pansy exhalo con pesadez mientras arrastraba sus maletas hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, sus ojos ocultos bajo los lentes de sol, contemplaron el rostro de su amiga con preocupación. La vitalidad de la rubia se había desvanecido desde aquel día que volvió con los ojos enrojecidos y un voto de silencio.

Quiso abrazarla y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, pero solo mentiría.

Fleur continuo caminando ajena a la presencia detrás de ella. El pelo rubio sobre sus hombros se agitaba con cada paso que daba, pero su rostro permanecía inexpresivo o distante. No se molesto en hablar con su amiga, sabía que sus problemas solo ocasionarían más incomodidad y tensión entre ambas.

-Oye… -La voz de Pansy llamo su atención pero decidió ignorarla.- Fleur.

-Déjame en paz.

- Fleur, enserio deberías…

-No quiero hablar, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? –Interrumpió despectivamente.

-Entonces solo escúchame. –Contesto una voz que la hizo parar en seco. – Se que no soy una escultora, o hago pociones, pero lo que quiero decir es que me perdones por las cosas que hago. No soy de esas que ocultan fácilmente la sensación en su interior, sobre todo si es confusión, pero los viejos versos me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que hice. Espero que no te moleste, pero gente como tú, con los ojos más dulces que he visto… Le da sentido a mi vida, me mantiene encendida.

-Hermione. –Susurro con voz quebrada.

-Puedes decirle a todos que esa es tu canción, la que escribí especialmente para ti…. Te necesito en mi vida. Es el anhelo que mi alma tiene y lo que mi corazón siente.

Fleur trago saliva sin dejar de observarla fijamente. El temor de estar alucinando hizo que permaneciera en silencio con cierta incredulidad, sus piernas lentamente se volvieron y la acercaron a la mujer mayor con paso lento. Pansy por otra parte, parecía estar aliviada de ver como las dos finalmente se rendían ante sus sentimientos. Su dolor en esos momentos no le importaba y juna sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en los labios de Ginny al encontrarse con su mirada.

Algunos de los que transitaban por aquella zona del aeropuerto se detuvieron al ver la escena. Hermione bajo su mirada con vergüenza, estaba arrepentida de sus actos y rezaba porque Fleur la perdonara. Sin embargo el rostro de la rubia se contrajo en una mueca tensa.

-¿Que haremos ahora? Londres y New York están muy separados. –Espeto tomando por sorpresa a la castaña. – No quiero dejarte ir de nuevo.

-Encontraremos la forma de resolverlo, solo necesito saber si estas dispuesta a arriesgarte conmigo.

No era una propuesta de matrimonio, pero ante sus oídos aquellas palabras eran algo parecido. Era la oportunidad de terminar y convertir su trágica historia de amor, en una quizás no perfecta, pero al menos no tan dolorosa. Los ojos azules de la rubia brillaron con lágrimas contenidas y finalmente los brazos de Hermione la acogieron con firmeza.

Una ola de murmullos estallo al mismo tiempo los aplausos resonaban, Pansy exhalo al escuchar el llamado para su vuelo y se negó una y otra vez a romper ese momento. Sus manos se aferraron a la maleta y con una última mirada sobre su hombro vio como Fleur se apartaba de la mujer mayor con una sonrisa. Dispuesta abordar y olvidar todo lo sucedido, noto la presencia de su mejor amiga detrás de ella.

-Fleur… -Dijo sorprendida.

La rubia alzo su mano para interrumpirla, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las traviesas lagrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

-Tomaremos las cosas con calma, Pansy. –Explico con una sonrisa.- Hay muchas cosas de las cuales debemos hablar Hermione y yo, pero por el momento tengo su palabra de que esto es el inicio de algo.

Ginny frunció el ceño totalmente desconcertada, observo durante unos segundos el rostro sereno de la mujer a su lado hasta que finalmente aclaro su garganta.

-No se suponía que esto debía terminar así.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y como se supone que debía acabar? –Replico la castaña cruzando sus brazos ante su brusquedad.- ¿Besándonos y prometiéndonos un futuro perfecto?

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza y exhalo pesadamente al ver la mirada traviesa de Hermione.

-Esta es la realidad Ginny, no una película. –Aclaro empezando a caminar hacia la salida.- Aunque debo decirte que Fleur siempre ha sido la dueña de mi corazón y hare que esto funcione.

-¿Cómo? –Cuestiono confundida.

- Años atrás deje Londres por ella, pero regresare por el amor que compartiremos. Es hora de volver a casa.

La joven detuvo sus pasos con incredulidad y observo como Hermione se alejaba con tranquilidad. Tanto amaba a esa mujer de ojos azules que dejaría todo atrás, incluyéndola, pero no iba a culparla. Su acto en el escenario de su vida había concluido, aunque hubiese querido evitarlo.

-Nunca espere un final feliz, de ser así… me hubiera elegido a mí.

**~x~**

**Buscaba algo diferente y este fue el resultado. Como lo dije en un principio; acepto sugerencias, comentarios y críticas :)**

**Duda, petición o aclaración por mensaje o twitter por favor.**

**Gracias por haber entrado, querid lector. **


End file.
